Hide & Seek
by 8D SerenityCrystal Tear 83
Summary: Goldenrod City is home to a spunky girl who couldn't care less about Pokémon and would rather focus on her dream of becoming a video game designer! However, when she finds herself in a creative rut, what is she to do? Wallow away until something comes to mind, or suck it up and seek inspiration from an unlikely source?
1. Prologue

Hi, everyone~ I've finally gotten breathing room after being exhausted and stressed for the past few months, and because I'm in need of an outlet or hobby, I've decided to get back to writing - and what better way than to start with something fresh and new?

This is my very first journey-type fic. I never dreamed of ever writing one myself, but for some reason, as I read other people's journey fics, it made me want to write my own. However, while I feel comfortable seeing where others' can improve in their stories, I seem to be blind to my own mistakes (which is nothing new, :P), so while I welcome feedback to all of my stories, I really want to know what you all think of this one.

 **Title:** Hide  & Seek

 **Rating:** T

 **Main Genres:** Drama, Adventure, Friendship

 **Other Genres:** Angst

 **Shipping:** None

 **Warnings:** Violence in later chapters, and the occasional graphic description of wounds.

 **Story Song:** _Face_ by Nu'Est

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not, in any way, own Pokémon. The only things I own in this fic are my OCs and the concept/plot itself.

* * *

 **Hide & Seek**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Hide...from the cruel, selfish world_

 _Seek...what you desire in life_

Thunder crashed. Lightning struck. Trees bent back and forth in an endless fight against the rushing wind. A boy, no more than six years old, trembled at the sight of chaos outside the bay window. The wind continued getting stronger as the minutes passed, sweeping the raindrops away before they could touch the moistened earth. The rain was propelled horizontally, pounding squarely into the large house as if a giant magnet was forcing it to do its bidding.

Another rumble of thunder rang out above the sound of wind and rain as the house shook with the quaking earth. The boy flinched violently at the feeling of something gripping his shoulder. He spun around on his heel the same moment light flashed in the darkened sky, and saw a shadowy figure standing there, the lightning casting its shine upon a rough, scowling face. He yelped.

A fairly low _smack!_ resonated in the quiet home. "Shush!" hissed the figure as the boy raised a hand to touch his stinging cheek. "There's a hurricane going on out there and you have the nerve to just stand here all nice and calm, and then scream to scare everyone in the house!?"

"I didn–" _Smack!_

"Don't you talk back to me!"

"But I wasn–" _Smack!_

"What did I just say!?" barked the figure in a projected voice. Again, lightning struck, this time in unison with another slap. The boy looked up in time to see just how angry the woman was. No amount of eye shadow, mascara, or eyeliner could make the well-passed middle-aged woman's tiny, beady, black eyes any less scornful and alert. The many wrinkles across her sunken face made the pointy, hook-like nose in the center look longer than it really was. She appeared to be more like the Guardian of Murkrow than a family housekeeper or nanny. The thin, boney hand still clasped around the boy's shoulder tightened, digging its pincer-like claws into his delicate skin. He groaned in pain.

Suddenly, a growl rumbled from nearby. Seconds later, the housekeeper screamed as she was pulled away from the six-year-old. A small dark shape clung to the woman's wrist despite her attempts to throw it off. Eventually, she swung it against a wall, and the figure jumped down. It ran in front of the boy and continued to growl and bare its teeth in the old woman's direction. "Abyss…" whispered its owner.

A wild hatred flashed in the nanny's eyes as she glared down at the Poochyena. "What is that mut doing here!?" she hissed. "I thought I told you to keep that thing out of my sight!"

"I'm sorry!"

Thunder crashed again, this time bigger, louder – enough to make the whole land vibrate. The housekeeper scowled. "I'll deal with you two later. Now get down to the cellar!"

He frowned, glancing out the window. "But the entrance is outside and it's too dangerous!"

"You prefer staying in here?"

"No…" With a huff, the housekeeper turned around. "Wait!" She stopped and faced the boy, an annoyed aura growing around her. "W-W-Well…I don't want to go alone, so…um…"

She rolled her eyes, then continued walking away. "Take that _mut_ with you!" The echoing of her heels grew fainter until it stopped altogether.

The gray fur on Poochyena's back lied flat. She turned her now softened gaze to her master and hopped onto his shoulder. Licking the wound that _woman_ left in her kind owner's shoulder, Poochyena smiled with her eyes when she heard a light chuckle. "Thanks, Abyss," the boy whispered. "I'm okay now." Several flashes of white covered the sky for microseconds before a large rumble of thunder immediately followed. Through the window, they could see the rain had gotten harder, and the trees blew in a circular motion. The boy gulped. "…Let's hurry," he murmured.

 _Run...to a place where evil is nonexistent_

 _Choose...your own path_

Together, he and Poochyena made their way to the side entrance of the fairly large house where they paused by the sliding glass doors. The boy briefly remembered his mother always telling him to never stand near a window or glass of any kind when the weather was as severe as it was now. _But this way is the closest to the basement,_ he reasoned. _But still_ _…_

He sighed, and slid the door open, deciding it was okay since the twister was not yet within reach of the house. Poochyena ran ahead several meters, making sure it was safe enough for her master. She barked as a positive signal and jogged side by side with the boy. The entrance to the basement was near the middle of the four acre backyard, and it wasn't until they were half way there when the doors came in sight. The boy was starting to feel the slightest bit better until a tree branch flew and made contact with his head. He groaned, raising a hand to his eye where part of the branch hit; Poochyena barked to get him moving again. Soon enough, the bars of the basement doors were being pulled open. Thunder crashed once again the same moment the two stepped inside. A breath of relief came from the boy's mouth after he shut the doors and leaned against the farthest wall. "We…we did it, Abyss." Poochyena barked, tail wagging despite her fur having been soaked through.

They spent the seconds in silence, listening to the chaos and wondering when it would be over. His father said tornadoes didn't stay longer than a minute in one spot, but he failed to mention the build-up.

Speaking of his family, where were they? Surely, they should have been here by now…

The boy tensed when the basement doors suddenly began to shake noisily, but loosened up slightly when they opened and the housekeeper came in holding his crying little sister. The woman had to let go of the girl in order to secure the doors properly, so the boy took this opportunity to take his sister's trembling hand and guide her to the back. "Shh… It's okay, Aika," he whispered gently, patting the top of the four-year-old's head. "You're safe now."

She sniffed as a cold shiver ran down her spine. "B-But…it's scary…"

"I know, but you'll be fine now. The basement is the safest place." Aika nodded slowly and slid down to the floor of the cellar, wrapping her arms around her cold, wet body. Poochyena carefully made her way to lie on the four-year-old's lap; the girl immediately pulled the dark-type closer in an embrace, hoping to seek at least a tiny bit of warmth and comfort. Her brother, sure that his sibling would be okay with Poochyena, walked over to the housekeeper, who had just finished locking the doors. "Ma'am, where's our parents? Why aren't they here?"

The old woman scowled down at the blonde boy. "I don't know," she spat. "They sent me to look for you and to make sure you got in the cellar while they looked for Aika and that mut of yours."

The boy's eyes widened slightly as he stared up at the tall woman. "B-B-But we're all here now… They don't know we're here, do they?"

The nanny shrugged. "Probably not." She began making her way to the little girl.

"T-Then why didn't you tell them!?" He spun around. "You could have yelled in the house and let them know we're okay!"

She glared back at him. "A proper lady doesn't yell."

"You could have fooled me!" he snapped, but quickly regretted it as the housekeeper marched right up and delivered a burning strike to his face. Instantly, Poochyena tore herself away from Aika and leapt onto the woman's back. Her claws dug through dark fabric and into stiff flesh while her teeth sank deeply in the housekeeper's right shoulder. Howling in pain and rage, the nanny gripped the wolf pup with her left hand and, with a slight struggle, threw the canine into a nearby wall. "Abyss!" the boy exclaimed as his sister screamed. When Poochyena didn't budge, Aika began sobbing again while her brother ran to his friend.

"Stupid mut," the nanny didn't bother to mutter. She made her way to the crying girl. Patting her strawberry-blonde head and wiping her tears away with the softest look imaginable, it was as if the woman was someone new, and it made the boy sick to his stomach.

"Abyss... " He gently lifted the small body into his arms. "Abyss, wake up... " Poochyena moved her head slowly, enough to look at the boy. He smiled, relief written on his round face, but the moment was broken when the basement doors began to rattle. Muffled voices came from the other side. "Mom? Dad?" The boy's eyes lit up. With Poochyena still in his arms, he ran to unlock the doors, but found the lock that needed a key was also secured. He turned to the woman who was oblivious to the noise. "Do you have the key?" he asked. "Our parents are outside!"

Her gentle smile quickly turned into a scowl when she looked at the child. "It's dangerous out there and you want me to open that door?"

The boy could feel his blood boiling inside. "MY PARENTS ARE OUT THERE! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

The woman's eyes widened slightly, taken aback. She was so surprised, she got up from her kneeling position beside sweet, little Aika, and made her way to the doors – but not without taking her precious time. The boy watched her, glaring all the while, as she finally got to the door and began taking the key from her pocket. Just as she was about to put the key in the lock, however, screams came from the other side.

The boy hadn't realize how bad the storm had gotten. He could hear an endless rumble of thunder, feel the vibrating earth, and could imagine the chaotic scenery that used to be his tranquil home. A muffled voice came from the other side of the doors, and the boy and housekeeper had to strain to hear. "Don't…op…or…!" The screams continued for several seconds before they vanished in the wind.

The boy couldn't tell which part of his childhood was worse. His parents' deaths, or when it was decided the housekeeper would raise him and Aika until they were eighteen, by order from their parents' will.

 _Show_ _…_

 _The world how one dream can destroy everything._

* * *

Well, that was the prologue. I'm quite happy with how it came out, but if something seemed off, don't hesitate to tell me, okay? ^ ^ As I said before, this is my first Pokémon journey fic, so I would really love to know you guys' thoughts about how it's going and what can be improved - especially in battles. I've never written a real Pokémon battle before, so that will be an interesting experience...

Thank you for reading~

Ciao~ ;3


	2. 1: Goodbye

Here is the first chapter. Intros and farewells are in order, but it also sets the stage for things to come.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Pokémon whatsoever. I only own the plot and any and all OCs that appear in this fic.

* * *

 ** _I ~ Goodbye_**

"But, sweetie," a middle-aged woman insisted. "Don't you think it would be a good experience?" She looked at her daughter from the other side of the kitchen table with hopeful, ocean blue eyes. "Just think of all the new people you'll meet and the new friends you'll make!"

The fourteen-year-old rolled her deep green eyes. "Mom, stop talking as if I'm going. We've been over this a thousand times for almost five years and the answer I've always given you is the answer I'm saying again: _No._ _"_ Though her tone was irritable and firm, she calmly stuffed the last of the scrambled eggs from her plate into her mouth.

Her mother breathed out a harsh breath. "Ayumi, why are you so against going on a journey?"

A dark eyebrow twitched, and the teen continued to eat quietly for some moments. Sazuki waited patiently as the redhead took her time drinking down her glass of milk. "Why are _you_ so against me being against it?" Ayumi finally countered. She stood from the chair and carried the dishes to the sink. "I'm not the first person ever to not go on a 'journey,'" she said, running the water. "Lots of people don't."

"I just want you to see the world instead of being cooped up, playing games all day," Sazuki replied. "I want you to get out and experience more things than you can count; meet new people, both the good and the bad, an–"

"Even one of those Team Elemental jerks?" Ayumi interrupted, her voice low and caked with a bitterness that made her mother frown. Ayumi quickly finished washing the dishes and jogged out of the kitchen before her mother could think of something to say. "I'm going out for a bit!" she called over her shoulder before closing the front door.

Sazuki sighed heavily, her hand on her forehead.

Outside, Ayumi did a sigh of her own. She looked back at the quant, two-story house sitting in the somewhat-secluded part of town. Was it so wrong for her to not be what everyone else wanted to be? she'd often wonder. It was as if it were a crime to be anything 'out of the ordinary.' Ayumi scoffed. _Out of the ordinary? Yeah, right!_ She shrugged, turned on her heel, and walked off, her head held high.

 _"_ _Class,_ _"_ _started a young woman,_ _"_ _I_ _'_ _d like to introduce a new student who_ _'_ _ll be joining us from now on. Go ahead,_ _"_ _she urged the little girl standing beside her._

 _The six-year-old stepped forward with her chin up, though an unreadable expression on her round face._ _"_ _Hi,_ _"_ _she said in a dull tone._ _"_ _Nice to meet you. I_ _'_ _m Ayumi Maiyana._ _"_ _She raised an eyebrow when all the students greeted her back in unison. The thought that they were trained to do so crossed her mind._

 _The teacher, Ms. Nishikawa, smiled._ _"_ _We_ _'_ _re all excited to have you here, Ayumi. Goldenrod_ _'_ _s Pok_ _é_ _mon Training School trains students for any Pok_ _é_ _mon career. Whether it be for Gym Battles, Super Contests or regular Contests, Showcases, how to be a Ranger, Breeder, a Pok_ _é_ _mon Doctor_ _–_ _many things!_ _"_ _She beamed as the class reflected her enthusiasm in their bright faces._ _"_ _I guarantee that you_ _'_ _ll have a great time here until you_ _'_ _re old enough to start your own journey!_ _"_ _Ms. Nishikawa_ _'_ _s eyes dimmed ever-so-slightly when she saw boredom written on Ayumi_ _'_ _s face. She kept smiling, however, as she asked the girl,_ _"_ _So what do you want to be, Ayumi?_ _"_

 _"_ _A video game designer._ _"_

She walked with a slight beat to her step, like she was skipping over invisible bongos or playing hopscotch. Her lush red locks bounced lightly with her strides, though they were kept confined in the low ponytail behind her back; only her fluffy side-swept bang danced freely to the silent rhythm. Ayumi quickly forgot about her tiny banter with her mother and looked ahead at the many buildings and roads of Goldenrod City. It was supposed to be a happy day, she remembered. She stopped in front of the department store, looking at herself in one of the windows. She straightened out the bottom hem of her purple tank top until the wrinkles disappeared before dusting off unclear dust on her jet black bellbottoms.

Ayumi smiled softly at the window before going into the store. A half hour later, the teenager chuckled as she walked through the sliding doors of the department store once again. Never before had she seen the check-out clerk so surprised. When she walked up to the counter holding a set of bronze Poké Balls with two silver stripes parallel to each other and the clerk stared at her with such a wide-eyed expression…all Ayumi could do was laugh until she cried.

"Why, hello, Ayumi," an elderly woman interrupted her thoughts some time later. Ayumi smiled and nodded her head, returning the greeting. The woman, Emma Arishima, sat up straight from her kneeling position in the garden of a three-story house. She dusted her hands off with her apron. "Came to see my grandson off, have you?" she guessed, her brown eyes twinkling when Ayumi nodded again. "I'm sorry, dear, but you just missed him."

Ayumi blinked. "…What?"

"It's true," Ms. Arishima sighed. "He said there was a…oh, what was it now? Oh, yes. His ship rescheduled and is leaving at 10:40 instead of Noon, so he had to go as soon as possible if he wanted to make it."

Ayumi only stared back at the old woman. "…You're kidding, right?" she finally asked. "He said he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye…and he always keeps his promises…" she said the last part more to herself than the boy's grandmother.

The frown that curved Ms. Arishima's expression deepened the folds of the wrinkles on the elderly woman's round face. "I'm sorry, dear. I'm sure he'll give you a call as soon as he docks in Canalave City."

Ayumi glanced down at the box in her hands containing the Poké Balls, knowing full well her friend's passion for Pokémon was just as deep as his loyalty to his friends – if not deeper. It was unlikely he'd postpone a trip. She nodded her head. "It's okay. Thank you, Ms. Arishima." Ayumi smiled. "I can give you a hand with your garden, if you'd like."

Ms. Arishima returned the smile, her eyes gaining a curious glint. "Oh, now, that won't be necessary, dear. After all, wouldn't you rather escort my grandson out of town?"

"No, it's okay, really. I want to hel– Wait. What?" Ayumi didn't know what to do as the old woman had a giggle fit. She was about to ask the woman what she found so hilarious when a fairly forceful source of contact hit the top of her head. Ayumi spun around instantly, her fist raised. "What the–!"

She stopped in mid-sentence when she came face-to-face with a grinning Junichi Arishima. "Gotcha!" he cheered with a wink.

"Jun?" Ayumi's jaw dropped as her green eyes widened. However, once the moment of surprise vanished, she continued her far-from-forgotten straight punch, landing it squarely on the fifteen-year-old's cheek.

" _Ow_!"

"Baka!" Ayumi spun around. " _You went along with this!?_ " she nearly screeched to the grandmother.

"I'm sorry," the elder said. "But Junichi insisted."

"You should have seen your face, Ayumi!" Jun chimed. "It was priceless!"

Ayumi gritted her teeth at the laughing duo. "You know what?" She didn't wait for them to guess. Instead, she answered her own question by turning on her heels and storming down the street.

 _"_ _Ayumi,_ _"_ _Ms. Nishikawa said, walking up to the girl._ _"_ _What are you doing all the way over here?_ _"_ _She glanced back to the opposite side of the large room where the other children were playing with the school_ _'_ _s Pok_ _é_ _mon._

 _Ayumi didn_ _'_ _t look up from where she sat on her knees, staring at the countless amount of jacks in front of her. She inwardly rolled her eyes, tempted to reply with a,_ _'_ _What does it look like?_ _'_ _, but she didn_ _'_ _t want to be rude, so she said,_ _"_ _I_ _'_ _m playing jacks_ _…"_

 _Ms. Nishikawa smiled._ _"_ _But don_ _'_ _t you want to play with the others and the Pok_ _é_ _mon?_ _"_

 _"_ _Not really_ _…"_

 _The brunette frowned, her eyes showing her concern._ _"_ _Are you sure, Ayumi?_ _"_

 _"_ _Yes, Ma_ _'_ _am._ _"_

 _"_ _Well_ _…_ _okay, then._ _"_ _The teacher lingered for a few more moments before going back to the rest of the class._

 _Ayumi relaxed once she was sure that she was alone. How could Ms. Nishikawa suggest her to go play with the other kids? Did she not_ feel _the tension in the room when Ayumi said she wanted to be a video game designer? And then when she asked what Ayumi wanted to be until she_ did _become one_ _…_ _did Ms. Nishikawa not_ see _the looks the students gave her and each other when she replied with,_ _'_ _The number one gamer in the world!_ _'_ _? Obviously, she was going to be an outcast, so why even try to socialize?_

 _Besides, unlike most kids, Ayumi enjoyed playing by herself. She turned her attention back to the jacks scattered across her side of the lime-green rug, then she glanced at the small red ball in her hand. Taking a deep breath, Ayumi dropped the ball relatively close to the rug, making it bounce only a few of inches in the air. With speed that rivaled a Jolteon, Ayumi gathered as many jacks as she could and caught the ball just as it was about to make contact with the fuzzy fabric once more. She smiled in satisfaction, seeing that she managed to scoop up almost all of the twenty-six jacks in only less than five seconds._

 _"_ _Whoa, cool!_ _"_ _a voice exclaimed from behind, making the redhead jump. She turned around to see a boy with short orange hair, but long, parted bangs that reached just passed his chin. The grin on his face made the whisker-like marking on each cheek pop. A fairly small monkey-like creature stood beside him, looking up at her with curious Azul-blue eyes._ _"_ _That was awesome! How did you do that?_ _"_

 _Ayumi stared at the boy as if he had two heads._ _"_ _Um_ _…_ _just practice, I guess_ _…"_ _she replied in a small voice, turning back to the jacks with her head lowered._

 _Her eyes followed his shadow_ _'_ _s movements until it stopped and he sat down across from her._ _"_ _Just practice? It_ _'_ _s hard enough trying to grab_ ten _jacks with the ball to the_ ceiling _, let alone, what, fifty?_ _"_

 _Ayumi chuckled._ _"_ _Twenty-six._ _"_ _The boy rolled his brown eyes while the Aipom picked up one of the jacks and sniffed it. Ayumi watched, her eyebrows furrowing. What was an Aipom doing sniffing something when it didn_ _'_ _t have a nose?_

 _Aipom then picked up and bounced the ball with his free paw, then gathered all of the jacks with his tail._ _"_ _Aipom! Aipom!_ _"_ _it cheered, dancing with its arms waving in the air._

 _Ayumi pouted._ _"_ _Hey, no fair! Most of the jacks were already together!_ _"_ _Aipom snickered before repeating his little game; again, grabbing the jacks while they were in one spot, making Ayumi roll her eyes._ _"_ _Looks like your friend here is a little cheat,_ _"_ _she said to the boy with a slight smile on her face._

 _He smirked._ _"_ _Ah, he_ _'_ _s just having fun._ _"_ _He chuckled._ _"_ _I_ _'_ _m Junichi Arishima, by the way._ _"_ _He extended his hand out to her._ _"_ _But my friends call me Jun,_ _"_ _he added, winking._

 _Ayumi stared at him, and then at his hand. Was he really calling her a friend? She blinked, then smiled, shaking his hand._ _"_ _Ayumi,_ _"_ _she replied._ _"_ _Ayumi Maiyana. Nice to meet_ _'_ _cha!_ _"_

 _"_ _Aipom!_ _"_ _Aipom cut in, introducing himself as well as he flailed his arms to get their attention. The children laughed._

The fourteen-year-old continued to fume even as she heard her name being called several times and footsteps running toward her. She rolled her eyes.

"Ayumi, wait!" Jun gasped. He paused to catch some much needed air, but started jogging again when he realized Ayumi hadn't waited for him – continuing her heavy but swift pace. "Hey!"

" _What_?" Ayumi hissed, taking a side glance at the boy.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Jun panted. "It was just a joke. I didn't think you would take it so seriously…"

Ayumi stopped. "You didn't think I'd take it seriously?" She glared at the orange-top boy. "You don't know how hard it is to tell when you're serious or not – especially when it involves Pokémon!" She growled. "And for you to take advantage of that and use it to play a stupid joke on me isn't the _slightest_ _bit_ funny!" A stinging sensation stabbed at her eyes as Ayumi turned away from him, beginning to walk toward home.

He grabbed her wrist before she could take three steps. "Ayumi," Jun said. "I'm sorry. Really. I didn't use my head–"

"You got that right!" she snapped.

Jun frowned. Was all this really that big of a deal? he wondered. When had Ayumi turned into…well, a girl? Jun thought back to their childhood. When Ayumi had first came to the Training School, she had been straightforward, confident, and didn't buckle under the pressure the students gave her. She didn't even complain or look disappointed when the other kids didn't invite her to play with them like they usually would with new classmates. She was completely independent, and that was cool.

…Yet, when Jun had watched Ayumi from afar, playing jacks in the corner of the room by herself with a big smile on her face, he couldn't help sensing that something was…off.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. Was Ayumi sad when everyone turned ten and left? She sure didn't act like it; she cheered and told everyone to kick some butt and to bring home the badges or ribbons when they came back.

But how did she feel when they'd come back every year, stay for maybe a week, and then up and leave again for yet another adventure? Somewhere so far away that no one could really visit anymore…

He sure wouldn't like it. He couldn't imagine anyone liking it either, so why should Ayumi be any different?

Jun let go of her arm, his eyes casted downward. "I…I'm sorry, Ayumi. I was stupid. I didn't think about how you felt, and I'll _never_ do anything like that again. I swear."

Silence followed the two despite the familiar noise of Goldenrod City. Eventually, however, Jun heard Ayumi sigh heavily, and then he blinked when she held a fairly small box out to him. "What's this?" he asked, taking it from her.

"A 'Farewell' present."

There was a pause.

"…What, no wrapping?"

Ayumi smirked and playfully punched him in the arm. "Hey, be glad I got you anything at all!" She walked again, this time in the direction of the Pokémon Center. She beamed when Jun opened the box and grinned at the Poké Balls, stating that they would be the first ones he'll use when he gets to the Sinnoh region. Entering the Pokémon Center, she asked, "So you all packed up and ready to go?"

Jun nodded, pointing to the brown backpack he was wearing. "Yep. All I need is Aipom, and then we'll hit the road!" He went up to the desk and asked for his partner of five years. Nurse Joy immediately went in the back and reappeared with the hyper monkey. "Hey, Aipom!"

"Aipom!" it greeted back, then noticed Ayumi and waved to her. "Aipom! Aipom!"

Ayumi smiled at the normal-type. It was the same one from the Training School. He had grown close to Jun in the three years he was at the school, and wanted to join him on his Johto journey. The funny thing, Ayumi thought, was that the school had absolutely no problem giving the Aipom up, and practically leapt for joy as soon as Aipom was in Jun's arms for keeps.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ayumi said, heading back to the doors. "You have to get a move on, or else you really _will_ be cutting it close for the ship!"

Jun rolled his eyes, but followed her. "No way! The next champ of the Sinnoh League can't be late for anything. It'd look bad on my reputation." He buffed out his chest a bit, chin tilted up to the sky.

Ayumi raised an eyebrow. "What reputation? The one that shows how many losses you've had?" Aipom snickered, making Jun glare at him, then Ayumi.

"Who asked you?"

"No one. I took it upon myself to point out the truth." Both the girl and Pokémon burst into laughter. Jun gave such a sour face, it made Aipom run away to the safety of Ayumi's shoulder. The rest of the relatively short trip was filled with jokes and teasing. The moment was broken when Aipom smacked Ayumi's forehead twice to get her attention. She realized with a sinking feeling in her stomach that they were at the edge of Goldenrod City.

She sighed, and took Aipom from her shoulder and into her arms, giving him a light squeeze. He was the first and only Pokémon she really considered a friend. "See ya, Pom-Pom," she said. Aipom's face scrunched up at the nickname.

Jun also didn't look please, but chose not to comment. "Hey, we're not leaving forever, you know."

"Yeah, but I won't see you guys till next year, so shut up." Ayumi huffed, proceeding to cuddle the purple Pokémon. The monkey pulled on a panicked expression after several seconds had passed and the girl was still nuzzling him. He began trying to escape from Ayumi's tight hold, but to no avail. Ayumi, however, smirked before allowing her victim freedom.

Jun chuckled as the normal-type hid behind his legs. He turned to his former classmate. "Welp," he started, "I guess this is goodbye for now."

She nodded. "For now. Be sure to call."

Jun rolled his eyes. "Don't I always?"

"No."

" . . . "

Ayumi slapped his arm. "Well, anyway…go on, before the ferry leaves you and your ' _reputation_ ' behind." She smiled innocently at his scowling face. She knew very well that Junichi Arishima was actually a pretty good trainer, but she couldn't encourage his ego now, could she?

"Fine, fine." Jun patted Ayumi's head, then messed up her hair until several strands came loose from the ponytail and stuck out in several places.

"You little–"

"See ya, Ayumi!" Jun said in a sing-song voice, grinning as he narrowly dodged a swift punch and quickly ran out of the girl's reach, Aipom at his heels.

"Jun!"

He paused in his run, and turned back around with a smooth spin. He looked back at the girl, a softness settling into his gaze as he took a moment to study her frustrated form and the redness of her cheeks. Jun raised his right arm and waved. "Bye!" With one last smile, he spun back around and continued jogging until he vanished from Ayumi's sight.

She sighed heavily, gazing onward for a few more moments, then she turned away and walked back into the city. Was this really only the sixth time she had to say goodbye to Jun and Aipom? It felt more like the twelfth.

Ayumi smiled, however. Jun was going toward his dream of becoming the champion of all the regions. It seemed outrageous, but Jun had dreamt of it for as long as she could remember, so Ayumi did not doubt for a second that her friend would accomplish his goal. The only thing she was curious about was that if Jun became the Champion of _every single_ region, how would he balance being everywhere at once?

Ayumi frowned. Her own dream to be a video game designer was as deep as it always had been, but unlike Jun's dream, it was going nowhere. Sure, she had ideas of several plots, character designs, and an outline of a few otherworldly dimensions, but it was still under heavy construction – nowhere near ready to give to the professionals. The most Ayumi could do now was what she had been doing since she was ten: try out new games, consoles, and systems before they hit the market. She wasn't complaining, though. After all, she got to take everything home for 'further testing.'

She sighed again. _Oh, well_ , she decided. _Best to do what you can now instead of sulk around not doing anything at all._ Ayumi had just passed the flower shop when a crash rang above the crowd. Ayumi glanced back at the shop, but it was undisturbed, then she looked toward the grocery store. Nothing unusual. She shrugged, and continued walking.

Ayumi paused in front of the alley next to the department store. The garbage cans had all tipped over to the ground, their contents spilled and scattered everywhere. Ayumi wrinkled her nose at the rotten stench. She was about to keep moving when a low cry came from inside the alley.

 _A Pok_ _é_ _mon made the mess? Of course._ Ayumi rolled her eyes, but went into the dark space. She saw movement in the center of all the rubbish, but the darkness hid its identity. She frowned. "Ya know," she started, in a tone one would use to scold a child. "You don't have to go into the trash to find something to eat. There's plenty, and I mean _plenty_ , of people in Goldenrod that'll _happily_ give you an apple or something." 'Happily' sounded more sarcastic than reassuring. The garbage moved again. "And besides, what do you expect is–"

She cut herself off when the figure straightened itself up until it stood just above her knee level. It turned to face her, but all Ayumi could distinguish were piercing red eyes.

* * *

Chapter one and general intro complete.

Until next update, ciao~


	3. 2: Inspiration

This chapter was originally much longer, but I was afraid it might have seemed to drag at some point, so I decided to cut it in half.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokémon. The only things I own are the OCs and plot.

* * *

 ** _II ~ Inspiration_**

Ayumi stared back at the flaming orbs, her body still, but not tense. The eyes never wavered nor blinked. They watched her like a predator eyeing its prey. The two stayed in their positions for several minutes, neither moving as long as the other didn't.

Then out of nowhere, the figure hopped backward and dashed up the side of the department store building with the speed and grace of a ninja. Ayumi's green eyes followed it until it stopped on top of the roof. She shielded her eyes from the sunlight shining brightly in the morning sky, and squinted through her fingers at the dark creature. All she could make out were two pairs of razor-sharp claws that dazzled in the brilliant rays, and a red, feather-like object on its head.

The figure stared down at the fourteen-year-old one last time before it vanished from her sight…

OoOoO

Ayumi got home before sunset and, after a quick "I'm home!", went straight into her room. She collapsed onto her bed, tempted to throw the maroon blanket over herself and fall right asleep. She never knew helping a senior with a garden was so much work, but then again, her morning was eventful enough. Ayumi sighed, turning to lie on her side, and eyed the walk-in closet. After several moments of contemplation, she reluctantly rolled off the bed, went over to the wall, and opened the closet door. There, pinned to the back wall, were several drawings of very different exotic rooms or landscapes, ranging from grand ballrooms to mystical forests.

However, it was the boxes underneath the drawings that had Ayumi's attention. Ayumi crossed the carpeted floor and kneeled down in front of the row of brown cardboard. They all had different labels on them: Plots, Worlds, History, Offense/Defense, Status, Villains, Main Characters, Secondary Characters, Creatures, Game-Play, Graphics, and Games. Ayumi opened the one labeled, 'Creatures.' Inside were many notebooks, sketchbooks, photos, and collages, as almost all of the cardboard containers held. She picked up a sketchbook, flipped the cardboard flaps back over, and stood. She walked out of the closet, and into her brightly lit room.

She wasn't watching as she turned around, walked backward a couple of steps, and then sat down in the wheeled chair in front of the corner desk next to the bed. Ayumi spun in the seat until she faced the desk, and opened the sketchbook. Inside were sketches and small doodles of creatures she had drawn a few months prior. Some looked elegantly mysterious, while others appeared to be suspicious beings. Several pages turned before a blank one surfaced. Grabbing a pencil and eraser from one of the desk's drawers, Ayumi began to sketch.

Ten minutes had gone by before there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Ayumi called. Her mother walked in, closing the door behind her. Ayumi turned back enough to see her and say, "Hey, Mom! What's up?" before going back to her drawing.

Sazuki slowly walked further into the room, pushing the right side of her short dark brown locks behind her ear. "I just thought I'd check on you," she replied. "You seemed awfully exhausted when you came in." She paused in her stride, raising an eyebrow. "What happened to your clothes?"

Ayumi blinked, then looked down at herself. Two or three tiny leaves stuck to her purple top, while a light dusting of dirt was visible in several places on her pants. She looked back up at her mother with a cheeky grin. "Oh, I forgot about that. I helped Ms. Arishima with her garden today."

Sazuki nodded. "Did Aipom ruin it again after you two were done?" she asked, smiling. It had always been that monkey's hobby to tamper with Jun's grandmother's garden, especially if Ayumi was helping out at the time.

Ayumi shook her head, her eyes dimming ever-so-slightly. "No. Jun and Aipom left for the Sinnoh region today."

Sazuki frowned. "Oh, was that today? Time flies, doesn't it?" Ayumi nodded, turning her head away to look back at her drawing. Sazuki peeked over Ayumi's shoulder, but quickly recoiled, a wary expression suddenly on her face. "W-What is that you're drawing, Ayumi?"

"Hm?" Ayumi studied the unfinished picture. It was of a furry creature, somewhere between small and medium size. It was hunched over something that had yet to be drawn, with one of its front paws over it, its razor-sharp claws raking through the object or other creature. Ayumi had just started the feathery mane when her mother came in, so it only looked like an abundance of lines overlapping one another for now. She had yet to draw the head, face, tail, and other details. "…I don't really know yet," the redhead admitted slowly, her mind becoming numb. "I have to see the finished product before I name it."

Sazuki shook her head, sitting down on her daughter's bed. "It's quite disturbing and it's not even finished yet!"

Ayumi made no indication that she heard Sazuki, and instead stared into space. "I…saw something today," she said in a thoughtful voice. "After seeing Jun and Aipom off. It…gave me the inspiration for this." She looked back at the drawing, and suddenly, she saw it. She saw the finished work. The background, the shapes, the colors, the expression, the eyes…

The eyes of the figure she saw earlier that day struck her very soul. Those eyes weren't of a Pokémon she had ever seen before, and, because of her friends, she had seen many from different regions. No. They belonged to a Pokémon that exuded mystery and violence – something none of her friends' Pokémon possessed. Those eyes belonged to a Pokémon that had great pride and confidence…and enjoyed picking on the weak – maybe even torturing them, Ayumi believed.

Sazuki sighed. "What in Arceus's name could make you draw that? Nothing is _that_ scary, Ayumi." The teenager shrugged and picked up her pencil again. Sazuki's mouth set in a line. "Maybe you imagined it?" The older woman didn't like to think of unusually creepy or dangerous things in the area.

"I didn't, Mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mom."

Sazuki shuddered. "Well, anyway," she said quickly. "I'm very disappointed Junichi left today."

"Aren't we all?" Ayumi replied, sarcasm beginning to drip in her voice. "Why?"

"Because."

"Because…?"

Sazuki shook her head and stood up. She put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Ayumi," she started, "hasn't Junichi ever offered you to travel with him?"

Ayumi's dark eyebrows furrowed, and she looked up at the brunette. "No, why?" She did have offers of joining her friends on their travels, but she knew it was only because they wanted her to get interested in Pokémon enough to want her own and go on her own journey. Ayumi rolled her eyes inwardly at the memories, but secretly thanked Jun for having been the only one to respect her enough not to ask.

Was her mother about to pull that same ploy too?

"I was just thinking that if you _had_ to go on a journey, it would be much more fun with your best friend." Sazuki quickly went on when Ayumi pulled on a sour face and opened her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean a journey, but just traveling around. You know I would feel better if you at least had _someone_ with you who had Pokémon."

Ayumi sighed heavily. She threw the pencil and eraser back into the drawer, closed and picked up the sketchbook as she stood, and marched to the closet. Her creative vision was ruined. "And for what purpose would I be going for? What would I be doing?" she asked, stopping just in front of the closet door. She didn't wait for her mother to answer. "Nothing! I'd be doing absolutely nothing!"

"Not 'nothing!'" Sazuki snapped. "You'd be doing plenty! Meeting people, exploring – traveling through a whole different _region_ , for crying out loud!" Over the years, her patience had worn thin when it came to her daughter. Why was this child so _difficult_?

Ayumi turned around to face Sazuki, glaring at her with cold green eyes. "What difference does it make!?" the teen nearly yelled. "Jun is already long gone by now! Why do you want me to go so badly, anyway, huh? Am I _that_ much of a burden to you or something?"

"Of course not! But why are you so set on _not_ going? Most children can't wait to start their own journey!"

"Well, newsflash, Mom, I am _not_ like 'most' kids, so get off my back already! I would think my own _mother_ would give at least a _little_ encouragement in me following my dreams, but I guess not!" With that last outburst, Ayumi ran out the door, her sketchbook still in hand.

"Ayumi!" Sazuki ran after her. When she got down the stairs, she was just in time to see the front door slam shut, but when she opened it, Ayumi was already gone.

* * *

Chapter two complete. This was a bit short for me, but as I said, it might have been too long if I kept it combined with chapter three.

Until next time, see ya'll~


	4. 3: First Step

Chapter three up and running~

Y-ko: I had written these first few chapters around two or three years ago, and all I can remember is that, for some reason, 'Baka!' just seemed to flow better than 'Idiot!'. XD Nowadays, I think it can be a toss up between the two.

Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me. I own the OCs and plot~

* * *

 ** _III ~ First Step_**

Ayumi panted as she leaned back against a tree by the main road of Goldenrod. She briefly wondered if leaving the house was really necessary. After all, she could have just locked herself in the closet or somehow kick her mom out and stay in her room for the rest of the day… Ayumi shook her head. No. She needed to get out. Away from her mother. Away from the isolation. Away from the things that reminded her that she was stuck somewhere on a blurry path…

She slid down the bark until she could fold her arms on top of her knees and rest her chin on them. She didn't care about the glances passing people gave her; she just wanted to go into her own world. Some place where no one nagged her to do 'this' or do 'that', go 'here' or go 'there', be something she didn't wanted to be…

"Ayumi?" a voice broke through her thoughts. Ayumi opened her eyes and glanced upward without tilting her head. Jun's grandmother stood over her, a grocery bag in one arm. The off-white of her short curly hair seemed to shimmer a pure white when the late afternoon sunlight casted its rays just right. "What are you doing down there, dear?"

Ayumi sat up straight, but stared at the small patch of grass next to her. "I…needed some air…"

Ms. Arishima frowned, deepening the wrinkles at the tips of her lips. "Trouble at home?" Ayumi nodded slightly. "Come here." The woman held out her hand until Ayumi took it and pulled herself up. "Why don't we talk over some milk and cookies?" The grandmother's eyes twinkled and Ayumi couldn't help but crack a smile.

Thirty minutes later, Ayumi found herself seated at the golden wood table that stood in the Arishima kitchen, a tall glass of milk and an opal-colored platter of freshly baked sugar cookies in front of her. It had been a long while since she had been there under these circumstances. Ayumi could remember the very first time she had 'ran away' from home after a fight with her mother. It was only a week after her first day at the Training School when it had happened. Her mother scolded her about not even _trying_ to do well in school until Ayumi hit her limit and ran to the city park. Coincidentally, Jun happened to be passing by the park to get home when he spotted her, where he insisted she come to his grandmother's house. By the time she got back home, Ayumi had forgotten about ever being upset. That was the start of many more visits after an argument at home. Ayumi sighed silently. The only difference between those other times and now was that Jun wasn't there to help cheer her up…

Ms. Arishima sat down at the table. "Don't tell me you lost your appetite already?" she teased. "I never thought I'd see a day when you didn't dig into those cookies."

Ayumi chuckled, and took one of the star-shaped pastries. "Sorry. Just going down Memory Lane." She bit into the cookie and hummed in delight.

Ms. Arishima smiled. "I'm glad you like them, Ayumi. Now, what happened?"

Ayumi shrugged. "The usual, though Mom thought she could trick me into agreeing this time." Before the old woman could ask, Ayumi continued. "Mom said that if I had to travel, it would probably be best to do it with my best friend, then I could see the world and have fun while being 'protected.'" She rolled her eyes while adding the quotation marks with her fingers. "That's why she was disappointed when I told her Jun left today."

The boy's grandmother shook her head. "Hmm," was all that she replied with. A mostly gray eyebrow arched slightly as the elder woman studied the young girl's face "…I get the feeling that's not the only reason you left." Ayumi paused in mid-bite of her third cookie. Her eyes glanced at the sketchbook laying on the table beside her. "You've gotten a new idea for your game?" Ms. Arishima beamed. "That's great!"

Ayumi shrugged, opening the sketchbook. "I guess. I was just drawing a creature I thought of." She turned to the page of the unfinished drawing and handed it to Ms. Arishima.

A look of surprise came over the senior's face before she could regain her composure. "My…" she started. "It's…"

Ayumi's mouth twitched in a non-amused gesture before it set in a line. She looked away. "You think it's bad, too, don't you?"

"No, no! Not at all!" Ms. Arishima waved her hands quickly. "It's just…it's a lot different than the other ones you've drawn, even though it's not done yet." She gave the sketchbook back. A thought occurred to her. "Did your mother not like it?"

Ayumi nodded. "Yeah. She thought it was too scary, and practically said I was crazy when I told her I saw something today that gave me the inspiration for it." The grandmother frowned deeply. "Mom insisted that there was nothing in the world that could make me think of this, and thinks I was imagining things, but I know I wasn't. It was some kind of Pokémon…that much I know." Ayumi sighed suddenly, glancing at the picture. She stared down at her balled up fists in her lap. "Ya know, Ms. Arishima…I never once doubted that I would become a video game designer, but…I don't know. It's not that I'm doubting now, it's just that…" Her head dropped as another sigh escaped her lips. "I don't know." She relaxed her shoulders and leaned back against the chair. What was she saying? Was this really Ayumi Maiyana talking? It sounded so foreign coming from her mouth, but it didn't compare to what she felt inside.

All was silent in the earth-toned kitchen aside from the ticking of the Hoothoot clock hanging on a chestnut-colored wall. Ayumi wondered if she should not have said anything, and quickly began to think of a way to change the subject. Ms. Arishima interrupted her plans, however, when she let out a thoughtful sound. "Did you know that my grandson lost his fire to be a Trainer not long ago?"

Ayumi's head snapped up and her eyes widened. "What!? Jun!?" Ms. Arishima nodded. Ayumi shook her head slowly, her eyes becoming distant as she stared. "Junichi Arishima? No way…"

"Junichi knew becoming the Champion of every region wouldn't be easy," the old woman explained, "but after so many losses for four years, he began to doubt himself." Before Ayumi could ask, Ms. Arishima answered. "Yes, Ayumi. This happened as recently as last year." Ayumi's jaw dropped slightly.

"Seriously? I don't remember him acting any different…"

"That's because he didn't want you to know." Ayumi recoiled slightly. When she asked why, Ms. Arishima smiled. "He thought you'd be disappointed in him."

"What!? That idio–" Ayumi stopped short when the older woman gave her a look. "Uh, I mean…how could he think that?"

"Well, it's not hard to understand, dear. When it comes to goals, you are quite harsh."

Ayumi gasped. "No, I'm not!"

The grandmother shook her head. "You don't say anything bad, but any time someone tells you their goal in life, you automatically decide whether they have a genuine passion for it or not. And if you think they don't, you're not interested in hearing them talk about it at all, and instead change the subject." Ayumi opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Though it goes unnoticed, Junichi and I can tell. Junichi was afraid you'd be disappointed in him if he told you."

Ayumi rolled her eyes and muttered, "Of course, I wouldn't. Everyone gets doubts every once in a while… It's almost natural..." under her breath.

Restraining to point out a time that contradicted Ayumi's statement, Emma Arishima continued. "In any case, Junichi wondered if he should continue following his dream, or to change it into a more realistic one. It wasn't until Junichi watched those children at the Training School did his fire come back." Seeing Ayumi's puzzled face, she elaborated. "He was wondering what he should do when he realized he stopped at the school. Two little boys were doing battle training at the time. It reminded Junichi of his very first battle at the school."

Ayumi remembered that day well. Jun had always been rather upbeat – sometimes more than what she would have liked – yet on the day of his first battle, it was like something in him had really came out and shined. Ayumi chuckled. Who would have ever thought the Pokémon he would be paired up with was Aipom? _I guess it was fate._

Ayumi smiled. "So watching those kids reminded Jun why he loved battling so much?"

Ms. Arishima shook her head. "Not battling. It reminded him of why he loved Pokémon."

Ayumi tilted her head to one side slightly. _What do battles and the love for Pokémon have in common?_

The elderly woman didn't seem to notice the girl's perplexed expression, for she continued, "And that made him want to journey again. Those children were his inspiration."

Ms. Arishima turned her gaze to Ayumi. "My point, dear, is that all you need is a little inspiration, and then all your doubts will vanish."

Ayumi frowned. "Inspiration? Where am I supposed to find that?"

"Well…" Ms. Arishima glanced about for several seconds until her eyes landed on Ayumi's closed sketchbook. "Ah. I think a good place to start is that Pokémon you saw earlier. It did give you inspiration for this latest drawing, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but–"

"No, excuses, Ayumi," the old woman said firmly. "You haven't drawn anything in months. Don't let something that finally helped you change that get away."

Ayumi looked down at her folded hands resting on her lap, and sighed heavily in defeat. "Okay," she said. She would go in search of that Pokémon from the alley. She would find it and get ideas for new creatures, characters, and maybe even places in the future games she'll create. It sounded wonderful in theory, but Ayumi couldn't help the sorrow that began to fill her chest at the thought.

* * *

Chapter three complete.

Until next time, ciao ya'll~


	5. 4: Games

One of my favorite chapters to envision~

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. I just own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

 ** _IV ~ Games_**

Ayumi went back home from the Arishima residence two hours later. After walking through the door, Ayumi marched right passed Sazuki, who had ran to meet her in the short hallway when she heard the door opening. Although the feeling of curiosity, excitement, and something else Ayumi couldn't quite pinpoint was flowing through her body, the resentment of the argument was still fresh in Ayumi's heart. Ayumi knew that if she tried acting as if everything was all fine and dandy now, she would fail miserably.

"Ayumi," Sazuki started. "We need to ta–"

"No thanks." Ayumi didn't bother to keep the venom out of her voice. With her head low, she stormed up the stairs and into her room, locking it the moment it closed.

"Ayumi!" came Sazuki's muffled voice from the other side of the door. "Ayumi, open this door!"

She ignored her mother's calls and the banging on the door. She turned off the light, hoping her mother would give up faster if she thought her daughter was trying to sleep. Her plan worked. With a heavy sigh, Sazuki did leave, and when she was sure her mother had gone, Ayumi sat at her desk for the second time that night and switched on the lamp, placing the sketchbook on the surface at the same time.

Ayumi's green eyes roamed across each and every page as she flipped through the book until they set on the incomplete project. Why was this drawing so difficult? With all her other works, she could draw them in her sleep, but this one – despite it being halfway finished thanks to her speed and experience – she had to take great care in every stroke she did. Was it because it was different than her other drawings? So she had to make sure she got it just right. Or maybe it was in case she forgot to add something? So she was careful in what she did.

She sighed. No matter the reason, it didn't explain why she had to get such a headache over something so trivial. _No one even cares about reasons, anyway. All they want is a good game with good characters._ With that thought in mind, Ayumi grabbed a pencil and touched the tip to the paper. She drew in the feather-like mane, and erased the extra lines, then proceeded to do the long, thin tail with a bush of spikes at the end. It resembled the mane, but was clearly another means as a weapon.

Sharpening the pencil, Ayumi turned to the front of the body, envisioning the head. She placed the sharpener down and again took position…but nothing happened. Ayumi moved the pencil, but it wouldn't make contact with the paper. She tried again and again, until finally she growled in frustration and slammed the pencil and sharpener back into the drawer.

Mumbling words under her breath, Ayumi shut the sketchbook and switched off the lamplight. _I'll finish it tomorrow,_ she decided, getting up from the chair and moving to her bed. She was about to climb under the covers when a tiny knock caught her attention. She paused, immediately looking toward the door, but saw no shadow, so her mother didn't knock.

She shrugged, and continued getting into the bed. When she was comfortable, she began closing her eyes, but they only shot back up when another knock broke the silence. This time harder, louder. Ayumi sat up and carefully studied the room, her eyes lingering on the window. Nothing out of the ordinary…

Again, she lied back down. Ayumi waited for a few quiet moments to pass before attempting to fall asleep. Her mind was _just_ blending into the dream world when a much louder noise shocked her awake. Gritting her teeth, Ayumi threw the blanket off and went to the window. She pushed the ruby-red curtains away and glared outside. The stars twinkled, the moon shined, a light breeze rustled the leaves on the trees… Everything was peaceful.

Ayumi sighed. _I'm losing my mind._ She began closing the curtain, but stopped as movement caught her eye. She looked back just in time to see a decent-sized rock hit the glass. Gasping slightly, Ayumi squinted into the darkness. The bushes near the house rustled quickly for a few moments before something stepped out. The moonlight captured a dark figure walking several feet to the house and pausing. Ayumi leaned in further to get a better look. The figure raised its arm, and Ayumi's eyes widened at the sharp claws at the end of the arm. "No way…"

The arm moved swiftly and Ayumi flinched when another rock hit the window. She glared. "Why that little…!" She opened the window and poked her head out. "Idiot! You _do_ realize I'm trying to sleep, right!?" The figure froze at the sound of her voice. Ayumi caught a brief look at the flaming red eyes before the figure disappeared into the night.

OoOoO

When morning came, Ayumi was not happy. After the ruckus the night before, she couldn't get to sleep. When two hours of tossing and turning and lying still passed with no hope of going into a land of temporary relief from her tainted life, she flung the blankets and sheets off her body with a barely contained scream and stormed over to the desk. Ripping the drawer open and snatching her pencil with one hand, she flipped through the sketchbook pages with the other until the unfinished drawing came to light.

And after three hours of staring at the page, pencil gently pressed to the surface, not one thing was added.

On the bright side, by 7:05 A.M., Ayumi Maiyana had a drawer full of pencils of all kinds, freshly sharpened at a perfect point, ready for use.

 _If ever_ , she grudgingly thought as she walked down the stairs, taking care to resonate each and every wooden board with each and every step she took.

"Oh, Ayumi, I–" Sazuki stopped in mid-sentence. Having had spun around when she heard her daughter's footsteps come into the kitchen, Sazuki froze when she caught sight of the deep anger on the young girl's face; mouth down in a frown, eyes set in what seemed like a permanent glare, and the aura of one with the intent to kill. The odds of that idea only heightened when the mother's eyes locked onto the bag Ayumi was carrying on one shoulder; it seemed heavy enough to contain several weapons or tools needed for work Sazuki would rather not associate with her daughter, but light enough to carry semi-long distances and appear innocent. _Oh, my_ … Sazuki feared. Had she upset her daughter _that_ much? "A…Ayumi? …W-Wha–?"

"Not now, Mom," came the low, firm response. "Trust me. Not. Now." She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, walked through the doorway again, and then out of the house.

Looking out the kitchen window, Sazuki saw Ayumi slide the bag off her shoulder and into her hand, gripping the strap and lifting it part way as if gearing up for something the fourteen-year-old hadn't planned to leave room for mercy. Sazuki could only watch as the girl walked further away, wondering whether or not she should sit next to the phone and wait for a call from Officer Jenny, or thank Arceus that it wasn't she whom Ayumi was planning murder on.

OoOoO

It didn't take long to get there. Not long at all. With the way Goldenrod's residents and tourists backed away and made a clear path for the teen, _of course_ there wasn't a moment that hindered travel to her destination, and soon enough, Ayumi stood at the entrance to the alley she passed the day before. She dropped the golden-brown backpack on the ground. "Okay, you little freak. I know you're here, so you better get your butt out here before I make you!"

A soft rustling of plastic and metal could be heard before familiar red eyes peeked over the large garbage tin. They gazed at Ayumi for only a moment before they set into their own glare. The creature seemed to rise until it found a comfortable position on top of the can to watch the teen. Ayumi was still not able to see much of the Pokémon, but she could now distinguish the thin limbs that made up its arms and legs, and saw that claws similar to the ones that made up most of its paws also was a part of its feet as well. She had exaggerated the size and sharpness of the claws in her drawing, but she had to admit that the real things appeared to be just as lethal if the creature so chose.

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "When I said to come out, I meant all the way, but so be it." She tilted her head from side to side before settling into tilting only slightly to the right. "You care to tell me why you kept me up half the night?"

The figure made no movement or gesture to respond to the question. It just continued to stare at the girl with an unflinching gaze.

Ayumi shrugged it off, not having expected anything less from it in the first place. "Well, whatever the reason," she began, opening her backpack and searching through its contents, "you owe me."

One of the red eyes squinted while the other arched, as if the creature was raising an eyebrow.

Ayumi finally got out her sketchbook and flipped through it until she found the incomplete drawing. She turned it toward the alley and held it up for the creature to see. "Thanks to you, I was able to draw this, but now I'm having issues with the head." She lowered the sketchbook a little so that the figure could see her face fully. "Let me see your face."

Silence settled in as Ayumi watched the creature study the drawing from where it sat. Minutes passed until the figure finally decided to move from its spot. It hopped off the tin with a silent landing and slowly walked toward Ayumi. She, in turn, lowered the drawing as it drew near. As it got closer, the redhead was able to see that the creature's body appeared to be longer in length than its legs, but its arms seemed to be slightly longer in comparison.

It was only a few feet away from her when it stopped, its claws and red eyes the only things distinguishable in the shadows. Ayumi stepped back a few feet so that it had room to walk futher. "Almost," she coaxed. "Just a little more…"

The red eyes looked up at her, studying her. All of a sudden, the figure dashed forward. Ayumi instinctively jumped back, raising her arms in a crossed position to protect her face.

However, nothing happened.

Ayumi slowly peeked over her wrists. As soon as she did, crimson orbs swiftly came into her sight once more. Ayumi gasped at the limited space between her and the creature, but even at the close distance, she was still not able to determine its facial features properly. They were _too_ close.

And Ayumi didn't get the chance to recover.

Everything happened too quickly. One moment they were eye-to-eye, and the next the figure was high in the sky directly in front of the sun. Just like the previous day, Ayumi had to shield her eyes from the vibrant rays, but this time, she couldn't watch the figure like she had before. When she blinked against the sunlight, the creature was gone.

* * *

Chapter four and establishment of where these two stand complete. Now comes more action~ :3

Until next time, ciao~


End file.
